Skin Crawl
by Mrs. Data
Summary: The detectives of Special Victims Unit and the Major Case Squad team up to track one of the most deranged serial killers they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**Skin Crawl**

**Author:** Mrs. Data

**Rating:** Mature

**Disclaimer:** Dick Wolf owns everything except the original characters which belong to me.

**Author's note:** This is a first story of a crossover series (Criminal Intent). In the SVU universe, the events of "Cold" did not occur and will obviously not be acknowledged. For Criminal Intent, any episode past "Kissinger" will not be acknowledged in this series.

**Chapter 1**

Timothy's heart pounded against his ribs like a wild animal trying to escape from its cage. His breathing became more ragged as he ran down the series of fire escapes hoping to out run Detective Olivia Benson. He thanked God when he landed on the pavement unscathed and continued down the alley. Unfortunately, for him, Detective Elliot Stabler's elbow was waiting to greet him around the corner.

As Elliot told Timothy his Miranda rights, Olivia cuffed him and thanked her partner for his impeccable timing.

"Don't mention it, Liv," Elliot said as he gave her a crooked smile.

* * *

As she brushed her hand through her short dark tresses, Olivia entered the interrogation room alone and sat across from Timothy. She crossed her long legs and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Timothy, your stepdaughter, Lisa, said that you raped her and by the looks of those scratches on your face, she also got a piece of you. It's only a matter time before the DNA that she provided us will match up with yours. So, you're pretty much screwed whether or not you confess…but the judge and the DA might be lenient if you do. The choice is," she leaned back in her chair, "yours."

He covered his face with his hands and wept.

"I..I don't know what- what got into me..I swear! I was just so angry at her for coming home looking like some slut and.."

From the other side of the two-way mirror, Elliot, ADA Casey Novak and Captain Don Cragen watched the haggard looking 40-year-old perpetrator break down.

"Well, I didn't expect him to sing like a canary so fast," Elliot said.

"I think he's ready for a plea, Casey," Don told her.

"I'm on it," Casey paused before opening the door, "I wish they'd all roll over as easily as him."

Don and Elliot silently agreed as they watched her enter the interrogation room as Olivia walked past her.

"You two have a good night," Don told Elliot and Olivia s they walked into the squad room.

"It's still kind of early," Olivia said as she grabbed her coat. "Do you want grab a burger or something?"

Elliot checked his mobile phone for any messages from his wife, Kathy; there were none.

"Sure, who's buying?" He grinned at her.

"I will," she shrugged. "I have a coupon, buy one get one free."

That's nice, so 'free' is how much I'm worth to you?" He joked.

"Pretty much," she gave him a playful smile while leading the way out of the squad room.

* * *

"Night Captain," John Munch called out as he shut off his computer and threw his coat his shoulder.

Don closed his office door and locked it," John, did you have dinner tonight?"

"No, but I knew there's a rock hard TV dinner waiting for me in my freezer," he quipped.

"In that case, you wanna go to Pinelli's?"

He adjusted his glasses. "Captain, are you asking me out on a man-date?"

Don answered, "No, are you turning down a free meal? Because that would be a first for you."

"No, I was just making sure..Still, don't expect anything from me by the end of the night..I am a gentleman," he smirked.

Sighing, Don shook his head as they left the squad room.

* * *

When he heard the front door close and the familiar jingle of house keys, Elliot rolled over in the bed and faced the door. Moments later, Kathy came in.

"Hi," she said to her husband as she began to undress. "You're still up?"

"Yeah..where were you?" He asked her.

She replied as she put on her nightgown, "At my sister's, you know that."

"It's almost midnight."

"There was traffic."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I forgot my cell at home-why are talking to me like I'm a suspect?"

He paused, "I'm..uh..I'm not..I just want to know where you and Eli were, Kath."

"Well we were fine," she defensively answered. "Next time I won't forget my phone, Elliot."

They looked at each sensing the tension between them but unsure of what to say next.

"I have to wash my face," she told him before heading for the bathroom.

With an exasperated moan, he rolled over to his side of the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

After handing his menu to the waitress, Munch looked at Don and said, "Ok, what is it Don?"

Don folded his hands and answered, "What?"

"I know something is going on. You just let me order lobster."

He knew he shouldn't have underestimated his friend.

"Look Don, whatever it is just tell me. Although I am flattered that you chose to wine and dine me first."

His dark eyes glanced down at the table before meeting John's stare.

"I've been talking to One PP for the last couple of days…You're getting a partner."

John held back his joy and instead asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow…unless you don't-.."

"Captain, I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I've enjoyed being a desk jockey for the last couple of months."

"I know John, I know…"

"So, who is he..or she?"

"Her name is Sothea Ma. She's transferring from Vice, Bronx."

He sensed that his captain was keeping something from him. "How old is she?"

A moment passed before he replied, "Twenty-eight. She was sworn in a few days after her nineteenth birthday. "

His mouth dropped. "Ok..with all due respect Captain, what is it with you having me babysit kids? First, it was Cassidy and then Jeffries. Is this to get back at me for being promoted last fall when you were bumped to the Chief of D's office? Because I honestly didn't want your job!"

"Come on John you know me better than that!" He defensively stated. "And for your information, Thea is not a hot head and unlike Jeffries, she has strong ethics and is professional."

Upon hearing his words, John pulled his head back a bit, "You know her?"

Leaning back in his chair, he said, "Her mother and I went to college together…it was before I went to Vietnam. And I know what you're thinking, but she is a damn good cop. She assisted on a couple of SVU cases throughout the years and she's brought in a lot of collars. She's earned this John, it wasn't handed to her. Just trust me."

The adamant tone of Don's voice and the sincerity in his stare assured him. He knew that his fellow officer and friend had sound judgment.

"All right..I'm sorry but this is kind of sudden," John told him.

"I know it is and I would have told you earlier but the Chief of D's didn't want me to say anything. He wasn't sure if someone so young could handle being in SVU."

"Do you think she can?"

"I do," he said with a little nod.

They stopped speaking once their waitress returned with their food.

"And let's face it," John said as he picked up his fork, "people aren't exactly lining up to be transferred to SVU."

"You're not wrong about that."

"I trust you, Captain."

With a half smile, he replied, "Thanks, after ten years together I wouldn't have expected any less."

"I always forget our anniversary," he joked.

Don chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thanks to everyone who has replied so far. I hope someone of you who have read the fic but have not replied followed me from The Office part of the site :) Anyway, Thea is pronounced like Tee-ah or Tia (rhymes with Mia).

* * *

When he parked in front of his brownstone, his mobile phone rang. A smile came to his mouth when he read the caller ID.

"Hello Sambath," Don warmly greeted her as he left his car.

"Hi Don, sorry for calling so late," her voice had a hint of embarrassment. "Things were just so hectic at work today."

He entered his home, "Don't be. I'm always up at this hour anyway."

"Doing what?"

"Usually paperwork, but tonight John and I went out to eat and yes, I told him about Thea."

She put her free hand on her hip and asked, "And how do you know that I was going to ask you that?"

"We've been friends for forty years and I know that you are a big worrier, especially when it comes to Thea."

"What do you expect she is my daughter and my only child? And thank you so much for reminding me how old I am," she sarcastically answered.

Without thinking he said, "Well you haven't aged one bit since that day I met you," he felt his face and his baldhead becoming warm from embarrassment when he did not hear an immediate response from her.

"Umm..thanks, Don," she smiled. "Time has been good to you too."

"Except for my head," he grinned when he heard her chuckle.

"All right, enough with the old jokes. Do you honestly think that Thea is ready for this?"

He sat down in his living room, "I do and so does her Captain, and the Chief of D's. Trust me, ok?"

"You know I do, Don," she sat on her bed.

"Likewise," he paused before continuing, "Look, John has been on the job as long as I have. He's an incredible cop and a great guy. I'll never have to doubt if he'll have Thea's back because I know he will."

A heavy sigh came from her, "I thought I got over this when she was sworn in. I mean, I was a wife of a cop and then a mother of one."

"It doesn't matter; she's still your daughter."

"Would it be ok if I visited the station tomorrow?"

"Of course you can…how about lunch?"

"I can't, I have to meet one of my clients tomorrow for a business lunch…Dinner?"

He nodded, "Dinner it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Night Don."

"Goodnight," he waited until heard her hang up to set down his phone.

Alone in his living room, he listened to his air conditioner. He tried to remember the last time he had been excited about having dinner with a woman; he could not.

* * *

For over a decade, Melinda Warner had been a medical examiner and thought that she had seen the worst of the worst. There were still times when she found herself disgusted at the horrific and cruel things that people do to each other. The corpse in front of her was no exception.

"What do we got?" Elliot asked Melinda. He walked down the hill with Olivia by his side.

Melinda covered the body with a sheet, and said, "A young Caucasian boy, about ten or twelve, at the oldest. There are signs of sexual assault but I won't confirm anything until I get him to the lab. From the rigor, I would guess the time of death at around ten to twelve hours. "

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, sensing a noticeable uneasiness in her voice.

"What's the cause of death?" Olivia inquired.

Her eyes briefly fell to ground before she replied, "Some sick bastard tore the skin off his face, gouged his eyes and heart out then cut off his penis..Pre-mortem."

They both shared the same look of utter repulsion.

"He was tortured to death…" Olivia said trying to register the horror that the victim went through.

Before Elliot could respond, his mobile phone rang.

His answered with his usual greeting, "Stabler," he looked at Melinda and then at Olivia. "Where? Ok."

She already knew what her partner was about to say, "They found another body."

Nodding, he told her, "It's a couple blocks from here. Major Case is already there."

"Why?"

"Because the victim is Judge Tremer's son."

* * *

"Logan, you're late," Captain Danny Ross said when he saw his detective approaching the crime scene.

"There was traffic, sorry," Logan apologized. "Catch me up?"

He matched his stride, "Judge Tremer's son, Collin, he was reported missing this morning when he wasn't in his friend's bedroom. He spent the night."

"And we found him," Logan said knowing that he was dead.

"Unfortunately you're right. Before you go see Rodgers, I have to tell you that the Chief of D's is kicking this to SVU."

His dark thick brows furrowed, "So why are we here?"

"Because the judge wanted my best detectives on this one along with SVU because they handle rape homicides. So, you've been temporarily reassigned."

"Detectives? I thought Wheeler was in Virginia for her grandma's funeral?"

"She is. Your temporary partner is talking to a witness," he gestured with his head to their right.

Logan's mouth dropped open when he saw his partner, "Barek?"

Ross looked at his surprised detective, "She transferring back to Major Case and since Wheeler is MIA this week, I thought you two could work this one together."

"Uh yeah..we will, Captain," he said while trying not to sound uncertain.

"Good. The Chief of D's is here," he walked away.

He then went into the alley and approached Rodgers.

"What happened?"

In her usual flat voice, Rodgers stood up and said, "Collin Tremer, 11-years-old. We found his school ID in his pocket. Thank God we did, there's barely anything left of his face."

"Was he beaten?" He knelt down and lifted the sheet. His stomach dropped when he saw the victim's mutilated face and body. "God.."

"I know. Whoever did this was definitely wasn't a doctor or even a butcher…just a morbid psycho with a knife."

"SVU is on this too..Sexual assault?"

With a little nod, she replied, "Looks like, his penis was removed. I talked to ME Warner, and her victim was identical to Collin. I'll be able to tell you more once he's at the morgue."

"Logan," Detective Carolyn Barek said to her former and temporary partner.

"Barek, it's been awhile," he dryly stated as he stood up.

"Yeah well, Brooklyn homicide wasn't all it was cracked up to be," she immediately changed the subject. "I already looked at the body..what this SOB did, he was furious while doing it."

"But he was careful.."

"Not so much, I was talking to a witness who saw someone leaving the alley before the body was found. Our sketch artist is talking to her now."

"Great," he stared blankly at her before answering his phone. "Logan. All right, we'll be there. Captain Cragen needs to see us."

"Ok let's-"

He walked off before she could finish her sentence.

With a resigned sigh, she followed him.

* * *

John's eyes immediately went to the desk across from his when he arrived at the squad room. He saw two picture frames at both corners of the desk before he could take a closer look, he heard the Captain's office door shut. He turned and saw a young Asian woman. Black wavy shoulder length hair framed her face while her dark eyes and smile shone.

"Good morning John," she greeted him as she placed a cup of coffee and a white paper bag on his desk. When she saw the questioning look on his face, she explained, "The Captain told me that you like free food."

"You must be Thea," he shook her hand which had an unexpected firm grip. "And I do..but I can't be bought off the easily."

A small smirk touched her full lips, "I'll buy you a lobster dinner some other time."

He held back his grin. "How old are you again?"

"Twenty-eight, why?"

"You look twenty-two."

"I guess that's why my cover was never blown."

He arched an eyebrow, "Quick, what do you think about Dick Cheney?"

"Well, if Hell exists and I somehow end up there, I know him and Karl Rove will be the first ones to greet me."

A brilliant smile came across his face, "I think this is going to work out beautifully."

* * *

Before starting the car, Elliot turned to Olivia and said, "The Captain wants us back at the house. Major Case has a witness."

Olivia simply nodded.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"No..are you? You saw that kid's body and face..what kind of a sick asshole does that to another human being?" Her beautiful dark eyes were big with distress.

His hand rested on top of hers, "I don't know Liv, but we're gonna find out who he is..maybe the witness can help."

"I hope so," she cupped his hand and felt some relief from his touch.

Feeling as if his hand lingered longer than it should have, he withdrew from her and turned on the car.

She stared out the window to distract herself from what just happened.

* * *

When Elliot and Olivia arrived, Don came out of his office.

"Elliot and Olivia, I'd like you to meet Detective Sothea Ma, John's new partner," he introduced them.

"Call me Thea, it's nice to finally put faces to the names that Don has been telling about for years," Thea told them as she shook their hands.

"How long have you known the Captain?" Olivia asked.

"All my life."

With a half smile, Elliot said, "And how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight and before you ask, I was sworn in when I was 19. I transferred from vice, Bronx."

"Thanks," Elliot said with a little nod. "Well, it's nice to see that Munch finally has a partner that's more mature than him."

"Thanks a lot Dane Cook," John said from his desk.

"Ouch," Elliot joked.

"Anyway, I have the LUDs on Judge Tremer's phone. Two calls were made last night at 10:30 to a pre-paid cell phone," Thea told them.

"Which we can't trace," Olivia stated as she dropped her shoulders.

"But we do have a sketch, thanks to our witness," Logan said as he lifted a piece of paper as he and Barek joined everyone. His face brightened when he saw Thea. "Hey kid!"

"Mike!" Thea excitedly shouted as she went over to hug him.

Looking confused and surprised, Barek asked, "You two know each other?"

"Thea was a beat cop when I was at Staten Island," Mike explained.

"And he dated my mom," she added.

"Two dates," he clarified as he let go of her.

"I'll scan this," she took the sketch from his hands and went over to the wall of LCD screens also known as the electronic tack board.

"Logan, Barek meet Stabler and Benson, " Don said to them.

"Hey guys," Chester Lake greeted them as he went to his desk.

"I thought you were on vacation?" John asked.

"I am, I just forgot my phone," he reached into his drawer and got his mobile phone. "Who's that?" He gestured to electronic tack board with his chin.

"My new partner, Thea."

"She's young," his eyebrows lifted in quiet surprise. "Definitely better looking than your last partner."

"And she probably wears a ponytail better too."

"I heard that!" Fin shouted while walking in.

"Aren't you supposed to be in court?" Lake questioned him.

"The jury is deliberating and I don't have my ponytail anymore so you can't knock it."

"I knew I recognized him," Thea said as they all looked up at the center LCD screen.

"Is that your perp?" Lake asked.

"Could be," Logan said while looking and sounding confused.

"He doesn't look human," Barek commented.

"Who is he, Freddy Kruger?" Fin walked over to the screens.

"Close," Thea said as she typed.

A screen capture with an image identical to sketch appeared on the screen.

"He's a horror movie villain. The Skin Crawler," she told everyone.

They all looked up at the images in absolute shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot skeptically asked, "Let me get this straight, you believe that this..'thing' killed Collin and the other victim?"

Thea turned away from the screen, "Ok, I know that I'm the youngest person in here but I'm not foolish enough to believe this demon came into our reality and is committing these murders. Our perp is disguising himself as The Crawler. And I'm pretty sure that this sketch isn't going to match anyone that's in the system."

Fin looked at his phone, "They're about to announce the verdict."

"I'll walk out with you," Lake said as he followed him out of the squad room. "I'm not torn up over missing this case."

"I didn't mean you were 'foolish', Thea," Elliot explained. "But this is pretty out there."

"I agree with Stabler, Thea," Logan added.

"I get it, ok?" Thea told them. "But the MO matches."

"In what way?" Barek asked.

"The Crawler attacks young boys from ages ten to fifteen . He claws out their eyes, rips the skin off their faces and removes their hearts and then.." She reluctantly looked at them as she finished her sentence, "eats it."

Everyone stared at her in disgust.

"How do you know this?" Olivia asked.

"I've seen the movie..and there's more. The Crawler is a reptilian demon that only wakes up to eat every ten years in mid-summer for one day. His victims are mostly male because he prefers them over women. He relishes in the chase whereas with his very few female victims, he only kills them if they are an inconvenience. He does it quick and off screen. He doesn't savor it like he does with his male victims."

"He's a predator," Munch said with a nod.

Thea pointed at him, "Exactly and he represents the 'inner demon' of the writer/director of the movie, Hernando Diaz."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Don asked her.

"He's a convicted sex offender. He performed and received oral sex from the young star of his second film, _Merry Murder, _and he taped it. The victim's name is Edward Wyndham, he was 11 at the time," Thea explained. "Diaz had him blind folded."

"So he couldn't see what he was doing to him," Elliot said.

"Similar to gouging his eyes out," Barek added.

"What kind of a freak are we dealing with?" Logan asked.

"Other than being a predator why else do you think he fits the profile?" Barek asked Thea.

"The Crawler is a demon that can never be killed just like how pedophilia can't be cured. So, people have to be aware of the Crawler and the threat that he poses."

Olivia chimed in, "Like how pedophiles have to notify their neighbors of their sex offender status."

"Yes, except the only time when The Crawler is dangerous is when he's awake for that one day, most of the time he's dormant, not dead. Pedophiles are unpredictable. This move is Diaz's way of acting out his demons without actually hurting someone."

"Until now," John said.

"He's filming a sequel to _Skin Crawl_, they're shooting some scenes at Platinum Bell studios," Thea informed them. "I read it on some horror movie sites but I'll call ahead to check."

* * *

A middle-aged couple entered the squad room. Don approached them.

"I'm Captain Don Cragen-.." He began to say before the husband interrupted him.

"Captain Cragen, our son Liam has been missing since this morning. We saw on the news that you found a young boy in the park today.." Mr. Wallen said.

"We need to know if it is him," Mrs. Wallen asked in a shaken tone of voice while holding up a picture of their son.

Elliot and Olivia immediately went over to the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wallen, these are Detectives Stabler and Benson, you should speak with them, privately," Don opened the door to the interview room.

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Elliot asked.

"Last night," Mrs. Wallen gave the picture to Olivia, "at nine when we put him to bed. We checked our apartment and no one broke in but we are certain that he would never run away.."

Olivia eyes examined the picture, she recognized the gold crucifix and mole on his right hand, "How recent is this picture?"

"We took it last week at Central Park, it was his eleventh birthday. The boy you found..is it him? Can we see?" Mr. Wallen asked.

The detectives looked at each other knowing the victim was Liam.

Elliot reluctantly told them, "We'll need his dental records."

"Why can't we just seem him?" Mr. Wallen asked him.

Olivia briefly glanced at Elliot before saying, "It wouldn't be possible to recognize him because there..there isn't anything left of the victim's face, that's why we need your son's dental records."

Mrs. Wallen started to break down into tears, "Oh my God..what did they do to him? What did they do to my boy?"

Mr. Wallen held his wife, "I'll call our dentist," he told the detectives.

After Elliot and Olivia left the interview room, Don said to them, "We just found out that Judge Tremer presided over Diaz's trial ten years ago."

"Could this be revenge?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know..Do you think our victim is their son?"

Nodding, Elliot answered, "Yeah, both boys having identical moles on their right hands and a gold crucifix, we need to see Warner."

"Well you can do that after you talk to Diaz. Barek and Logan are going with," Don said before going into his office to answer a call.

* * *

Dr. George Huang curiously looked at the John and his new partner.

"George," Don greeted him.

"Captain, sorry I'm late I had an appointment with a patient and it ran longer than I expected," he apologized.

"Don't be, Thea already gave us a rough profile," he gestured to Munch's new partner.

With a little bit shock in his eyes, he glanced at her, "Really?"

"We still need your help. I think you should talk to her."

"I will," he headed towards Thea.

She stood up and offered her hand to him, "Hi, I'm Thea."

"Dr. George Huang," he shook her hand. "So the Captain already told me that you came up with a profile?"

"A rough one," she modestly said. "I lucked out, I saw the movie."

"Movie?"

She then explained to him the similarities between the perpetrator's motivation, The Crawler's and Diaz's crime. He sat there surprised by how intelligent and insightful she was for her age.

"It's an accurate profile, " George told her. "Are you a profiler?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, I did study for it but I dropped it." She waited a beat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"My therapist moved to California last month and I need a new one.."

"Are you asking me to be your therapist?"

"I am. Why do you seem surprised?"

With a little half smile he explained, "Detectives rarely approach me like this."

"I know..I grew up around cops all my life; they're not exactly open to talking about their feelings."

"You are."

With a shrug, "I'm not like most cops."

"We can schedule something right now."

"Sure," she took out her mobile phone.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Lionel Stephens, Mr. Diaz's assistant," he greeted Elliot and Olivia. "Hernando will see you in his office. "

"How long have you known Hernando?" Olivia immediately asked him.

"Since college," Lionel said with a little smile. "We used to be screenwriting partners," he opened the door for them. "Hernando, the detectives are here to see you."

"Thanks Lionel," Hernando thanked him. "Detectives?" He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk.

"Stabler and Benson," Elliot told him. "No thanks, we'd rather stand."

He nodded, "You both think that I killed those two boys. I saw it on the news this morning."

Olivia stared at him, "Where were you at 10 PM last night?"

"I was with my boyfriend, Ian Smith, at his apartment."

"Ok, we need to talk to him so he can confirm your alibi," Elliot stated.

Hernando handed him a business card, "Here's his card, he's a dog walker. After you're done wasting time with him, I hope you'll concentrate on catching the real murder."

Elliot took the business card. "We'll be in touch."

"Bastard," Olivia said after stepping out his office.

Logan led the way into the makeup trailer.

"Garrett Miller?" Logan asked him.

"That's me," a gray haired man approached Logan and Barek. "You must be the detectives."

"Excuse me," Logan answered his phone, "Logan."

"I'm Carolyn Barek and he's Mike Logan. So, Garrett, who has access to this trailer?"

"Everyone..which is why three of The Crawler masks were stolen."

"When?"

"Two days ago. We made six for the stuntman and the actor just in case it gets damaged during filming. And uh, I only lock up when filming wraps for the night but during the day anyone can come in..I mean, no one has ever taken anything before."

Logan joined the conversation. "That was Thea, her and Munch just saw ME Warner. Dark green makeup was found under the victim's fingernails."

Barek nodded, "Dark green, like The Crawler's mask."

"Garrett, we need a sample from one of your masks. Now, we can either get a subpoena or you can voluntary give us one," Logan told him.

He shrugged, "It's fine, I don't have a contract with the studio so the everything here belongs to me. Here," he handed Barek a mask and set of sharp teeth. "Someone also stole two pairs of the Crawler's teeth too."

"I need you to drop me off at the station," Barek told Logan when he started the car.

"Fine," he flatly said.

A moment passed before one of them spoke.

"So, Thea..how long have you known her?"

"Eight years," he didn't look at her.

"Is she a good cop?" Barek asked, trying to get more of a response from Logan.

"Yeah."

An annoyed sigh came from her. "Would you cut the bullshit, Logan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been a total prick to me since this morning. We were partners; I at least deserve some respect!" She almost shouted.

A sarcastic laugh came from him, "Don't try to throw that at me when you transferred to another unit without even telling me! I know we weren't close but you know damn well that if it were I would have told you to your face!" He stopped at a red light.

"I had my reasons, Logan-.."

"And I had a right to know because you know I would've told you. So much for respect!"

She saw the anger and hurt in his eyes and said, "I respect you Mike. You're a great cop….But after the Tarkman shooting..I went to your place."

He turned to her,"You did?"

"Yeah..and I uh..I wasn't interested in spending the night on your couch," she glanced down at her lap before meeting his gaze. "You weren't home..That's when I knew that I couldn't be your partner. The Job has to come first.. I..uh..I didn't know how to tell you. So I left."

Taken aback by her admission, his eyes grew large and for one of the few times in his life, he was speechless. During their time together, he had never sensed any affectionate feelings from her. A car horn sounded and pulled him out of his shock.

The rest of the drive was filled with quiet tension until they pulled up to One Police Plaza.

"I'll see ya tomorrow," she said before quickly leaving the car.

He sat in silence trying to digest what just happened.

* * *

With his hands in his pockets, Don approached Olivia and Elliot once they walked into the squad room.

"How did it go with Hernando?" He asked his detectives.

In a disappointing tone, Olivia said, "His alibi checks out. He spent the entire night with his boyfriend, Ian Smith."

"Ian could be lying," Elliot commented.

"Well," Munch walked up to them with Thea by his side, "he doesn't have a record, not even a parking ticket. But someone who dates a sex offender doesn't exactly have sound judgment."

"And we won't get Hernando's and the Wallens LUDS until tomorrow morning," Thea said.

"Someone working on the film is the perp," Logan said as he joined everyone.

Don turned in his direction, "What makes you think that?"

"Barek and I talked to Garrett Miller, the makeup artist, he said that someone stole three masks and two sets of teeth from his trailer. He owns everything he makes, so he gave me a mask; I brought it to ME Warner's. She said it was a match for makeup found under Liam's fingernails," he held up a plastic bag, removed the mask from it, and handed it to Thea.

She set it on her desk, "Now all we have to do is find the real monster."

"Well, we can't until we get the LUDS," Don told them. "You guys call it a night."

Suddenly, Sambath walked in holding two white plastic bags, "Hello everyone."

Everyone noticed how Don's face brightened the moment she entered the room.

"Elliot, Olivia, and John, this is Sambath," he introduced them.

"My mother," Thea said with a little smile which then faded. "Oh my God, please tell me you haven't spent all day watching me through the window like you did on my first day of kindergarten?"

With a little chuckle, Sambath replied, "No, I thought you all might be hungry. So, I made stir fry," she handed a bag to Don. "Mike! How have you been?"

"Not bad," he put his arms around her. "You look good..Stir fry? Is it the one with the oyster sauce, chicken, and vegetables?"

"Yep, my best dish."

"I guess I can stick around," he pulled up a chair and smiled.

"Me too, I love stir fry," Olivia reached into the bag and took out a container. "It smells great," she said after removing the lid.

Just then, Elliot's mobile phone rang; he looked at the Caller ID, it was Kathy.

"Kath," he spoke in a low voice. "Yeah, I can't have dinner tonight..work is gonna run late. No, I can't get out of it. Ok, love you, bye."

He put his phone on his desk and watched his fellow detectives before focusing on Olivia. Although a part of him felt guilty for lying to his wife, he had grown tired of coming home to an empty house and tonight, he preferred to spend his time with his partner rather than his wife. He knew he should have felt guilty but he didn't care.

"Elliot, want some?" Olivia offered a plate to him.

"Yeah, thanks," he smiled when he felt fingers brush against hers when he accepted the plate from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** There are chapter left! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

With his hands in his pockets, Logan casually walked into the squad room before spotting Thea next to the fax machine.

"Morning Mike," she smiled at him while a document slowly came through the fax machine.

"Hey kid..you don't mind that I call you that, right?"

She shrugged, "Not really..but try not to if the Chief of D's is around. I mean, he wasn't entirely sure if I was mature enough to be in this unit," she reached over brushed a piece of lint off his shoulder.

"All right and you are. What's that?"

"LUDS, Hernando's. Munch is weeding through Wallens. Oh um, I forgot to ask you, where's Wheeler?"

He leaned against the table and said, "She's in Virginia for her grandmother's funeral and Barek, she's coming back to major case. Doughnut?" He held up a white paper bag.

"No thanks. So her being your partner is temporary?"

"Looks like," he waited a beat before continuing, "I found out why she transferred out of Major Case."

"Really? What did she say?"

His dark eyes looked around then he lowered his voice, "It turns out that she…she had uh..feelings for me."

She stepped closer to him, "The non-platonic kind?"

"Yeah, that kind."

"Wow..it makes sense why she left so suddenly.."

He nodded, "Have you ever?"

"For one of my partners? No, never because well..they were old enough to be my father and..they don't look like you…You tall Irish drink of water..or would that make you an Irish spring?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes, "Be serious, Thea."

"Ok, so I've never been in Barek's position but I get it. You two worked together almost all day and sometimes night, you're good looking and charming. Obviously, her feelings were so strong that she had to be away from you to get over them. It looks like she is."

"I wish I hadn't been such an ass to her yesterday."

"Well you didn't know… you ever feel the same way for her?"

A moment passed before he answered, "She was my partner, I never saw her as being anything else, ya know?"

"My God how many calls does Hernando have a day?! There's like five pages worth!" A look of slight embarrassment came across her caramel complexion. "Sorry, I get it. You two never hung outside of work and here she comes.."

"Logan," Barek said with a nod.

"Barek," he said back.

Don emerged from his office while Elliot and Olivia came down stairs.

"What did you guys get from the LUDS?" Don asked.

Munch stood up, "The same pre-paid cell that called Judge Tremer's son the night he was murdered, also called Liam."

Thea walked over to bullpen of the squad room, "Someone named Henry Lyons called Hernando at least six times a day."

"I know that name," Olivia said as she went over to her desk and opened a folder. "Here, he was Hernando's intern before was fired last week."

"According to the LUDS he called him yesterday," Thea told her.

"Lyons could be pissed or obsessive," Elliot said, " Maybe both."

Don said, "He could have a grudge against Diaz. Logan and Barek, go find out."

"Here," Olivia handed Barek Lyon's address.

"Elliot, Olivia, Morales has something to show you guys, go see what it is," Don told them.

* * *

Morales looked up from his computer when Elliot and Olivia walked in, "Over here!" He called out to them.

"What did you find?" Elliot asked.

"I've been looking through Liam's and Collin's computers. It turns out that they both have downloaded movies from Platinum Bell Studios. These movies are slated to be released months from now. And they're not bootlegs, they're high quality and they're unedited."

"Who gave them the movies?" Olivia asked.

Morales nodded, "MovieGuy6566 but his email account was free so we can't trace him. Whoever he is, he e-mailed both boys giving them these movies."

"The movies are bait," Elliot said.

"Exactly. He did contact both boys the night they were murdered. He said he'd call them later in the night to tell them where to meet if they wanted DVDs."

"Only an insider would have access to those movies..like a director," Olivia looked at her partner.

He agreed, "Diaz."

* * *

Casey joined Don and watched Logan and Barek interrogate Henry Lyons. Her green eyes briefly widen when she saw how handsome the infamous Mike Logan was. She had gotten warnings from Jack McCoy about the detective but decided to withhold judgment until working with him. From what she saw, he had looked younger than his age and moved with effortless confidence that only a man like him could.

"Come on Henry," Logan said, "You have no alibi and you stole a Crawler mask."

"A mask," Barek said as she sat down, "that has scratches on it."

Henry replied, "I told you guys, my cat scratched it. It freaked him out when I brought it home! I admitted to the stealing but I did not kill those boys!"

Barek tipped her head to the left, "We saw your apartment Henry. You're obsessed with Diaz and horror, blood, violence."

"And, your idol fired you. You had reason to be pissed off," Logan chimed in.

"I was because I worked my ass off for him but I wouldn't do this! Why won't you guys believe me?" He pleaded.

"Because nothing about your story is adding up," Barek said.

Cragen opened the door, "Detectives, I need to see you both."

Logan paused and stared at the beautiful woman in front of the two-way mirror. From her clothing and demeanor, he knew that she was their ADA. He usually didn't care for lawyers but he had never seen one that look liked the woman before him.

"Logan, Barek this is our ADA, Casey Novak, " Don said.

Looking surprised and confused, Barek watched Logan do the unexpected.

He offered his hand to Casey and said, "Mike Logan."

"I know, Jack McCoy told me all about you," she said with a small smile.

"I bet he did."

Barek stepped in, "What can we hold him on?"

"Theft but I'll hold off on his arraignment until later today," Casey said. "The mask is circumstantial because three were taken and Munch found only one at Lyon's apartment."

As they walked out, Don's phone rang, "Cragen..where? Ok, Thea, it's Olivia. They found another body," he handed his phone to her.

"Three bodies in two nights?" Mike said in shock.

"Our perp works fast. Maybe Lyons can explain why," Barek turned towards the interrogation room and sensed Logan following her lead.

* * *

"Thea," Olivia's voice sounded from the mobile phone, which was set to speaker, "There's a cell phone on the victim so I'm going to give you the last call he got, ok? The first is 212-555-8245."

Scanning the LUDS, Thea answered, "That's the prepaid cell's number."

"Ok, the second one is 212-555-1492."

"I found it, it's Hernando's cell."

Olivia cursed under breath, "All right, I'm going to call you with the phone and I need you to ID the number because the victim doesn't have any ID on him."

When the number appeared on Thea's mobile phone, she typed it on her computer. "It's a cell phone and it's registered to Gerald Naspen, he's 45 so the victim must be his son Jeremy..he was reported missing this morning."

"Olivia, this is Don, you and Elliot go arrest Hernando," he told them.

"I found something else about Naspen," Thea said. "He was a juror in Herenando's trial."

"His number being on the victim's phone, the victims relation to his trial and his access to movies found on the other victim's computers should be enough for a search warrant," Casey said. "Captain, tell Logan and Barek to meet me at Judge Doulet's chambers," she immediately left the squad room.

"One more thing, Olivia," Thea told her, "I just got a fax with the LUDS..Mrs. Wallen's mother, Lynn Walker, was a juror in Hernando's trial just like Gerald Naspen."

"Thanks Thea," Olivia hung up and walked over to Elliot. "Gerald Naspen and Mrs. Wallen's mother were jurors in Hernando's trial."

"All three victims are linked to his trial..This is his revenge," Elliot said.

* * *

Hernando got up from his chair when he saw Elliot and Olivia, "Detectives we're filming! Why are you here?"

"To arrest you for murders and rapes of Collin Tremer, Liam Wallen and Jeremy Naspen," Elliot loudly yelled and was about to tell him his Miranda rights before he spotted something hanging out of Diaz's back pocket. "Liv."

She reached into his back pocket, "Have you had any bloody noses today, Diaz?"

"No why?"

"Because I'd like to see you explain this," she held up a handkerchief covered in blood.

His mouth fell open, "That's not mine! I didn't do this-someone is framing me! Lionel call my lawyer!"

"I will," Lionel yelled as he watched the detectives escort his friend off the set.

* * *

Logan, Barek, John and Thea stepped into Diaz's house.

John said, "Thea and I we'll checkout the upstairs. Ladies first," he gestured with his hand.

"Thank you kindly," Thea said in a mock southern accent.

Barek nodded, "We should take a look at the basement."

"Good idea, let's go.

She gave him a peculiar look.

"What?" Mike replied.

"Nothing it's just..that's the first nice comment you've said to me."

He briefly grinned as he followed her, "I know..sorry for being an asshole."

She waved him off, "You kind had the right to be..still, thanks," she opened the basement door.

Meanwhile, John and Thea searched Diaz's bedroom.

"I'll take the closet..Damn," John said.

"What?" She asked.

"My entire apartment can fit in this closet. How does a convicted pedophile still have a career?"

As Thea lifted the bed off the box spring, she replied, "The movie industry is a very forgiving business look at Roman Polan-I got something," she reached for the magazines. "Diaz is still into barely legal boys."

From the corner of his eye, John noticed a rumpled black garbage bag. "He forgot to take out all of the trash too."

* * *

"We got masks and one is scratched," Logan walked towards Barek while holding the masks.

Barek opened the large white freezer and froze once she saw what was inside, "Logan.."

He looked in the freezer and felt immediately sickened, "We got him."

* * *

Hernando Diaz looked at his lawyer and then at the detectives in front of him. His stubby fingers combed through his brown curly hair as he said, "I didn't do it! Ok? I have an alibi and that phone call and handkerchief only proves that someone is framing me!"

Sighing, Elliot leaned forward, "This whole 'I'm being framed act' is getting old. And that call from your cell phone lasted for three minutes so your next line better not be, 'I dialed a wrong number.'"

Olivia pushed herself off the wall and approached the table, "Our detectives are searching your home as we speak. And the blood and DNA on that handkerchief belongs to Liam, Collin-.."

"They're not going to find anything because like I've been saying from the start, I didn't murder and rape those boys!"

Casey came into the interrogation room and said, "You spoke too soon."

"What are you talking about Ms. Novak?" Diaz's lawyer (Mr. Gerron) asked.

"I just received a phone call from the detectives who are searching your home. They found two Crawler masks, three bloody t-shirts, and last but not least three penises and hearts in your basement freezer."

Hernando 's jaw dropped open, "No! I am telling you I'm innocent! Someone planted those things in my house!"

Gerron looked down and groaned.

"And next you're going to tell me that you're 'cured' of pedophilia," Casey sat down. "Even though the detectives also found your porn magazines featuring barely legal boys."

"Those are mine but they are legal, it's not kiddie porn," Hernando explained.

Gerron gestured for his client to stop speaking and said, "What are you offering?"

With strong stare she answered, "Nothing. The evidence against your client is beyond overwhelming. So he has two choices. Plead guilty and serve the maximum sentence or take this to a jury who will find him guilty and will no doubt want to put a needle in his arm."

Before Gerron could respond, Hernando replied, "No. I'm not gonna to plead to something that I didn't do."

"We'll see you in court, counselor," Gerron told Casey.

The detectives and Casey watched as two uniformed officers escorted Hernando out of the station.

"With his past and the evidence we found, he doesn't have a chance in hell of getting off," Olivia said.

"He thinks he does," Elliot replied.

"It's been awhile since I've had a sure thing," Casey stated. "I should get started on my opening statement, I'll see you guys," she walked out.

* * *

Looking at her plate, Elliot tilted his head and focused on the drumstick.

Her lips formed into a little smile, "Take it."

"What?" His blue eyes met her gaze.

"The drumstick, I know you like dark meat so take it."

"If you insist, Liv," he reached across his desk.

She rolled her eyes, "You don't mind taking fries from me, why is this different?"

He waited until he finished chewing to answer and then pointed at her with the partially eaten drumstick, "Fries are different because it's a side dish which is always up for free grabs. Hold on," he answered his mobile phone.

From his tone, she knew he was speaking to his wife. She pretended to focus on her paperwork while discreetly listening in.

She noticed how he gazed at his phone after setting it on his desk, "Was that Kathy?"

"Yeah uh.. Her and Eli are going to some mommy and baby yoga class tonight. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't coming home to have dinner."

"Mommy and baby yoga?"

He shrugged, "It gives her something to do other than hanging at her sister's or at our empty house. Maureen and Kathleen are working full time until school starts and Dickie and Elizabeth are at camp."

"I guess that leaves a lot of time for you and Kathy to spend together."

With a hint of hesitation in his voice, he answered, "Yeah..when I'm not working," he quickly changed the subject. "So, I uh, I called one of my buddies in Staten Island, he's a beat cop. He told me about Thea..she's a rat and the worst kind there is," he said before he shared with her what his friend had told him.

Olivia put down her pen, "You should talk to the Captain before calling her a rat, El. He's not gonna put a cop who wouldn't have Munch's back and ours in this precinct."

"Liv, we both saw how he was with Sambath. It could be nothing and if I'm wrong I'll own up to it. But you can't sit here and tell me that there wasn't a spark between."

"Of course they have chemistry together; they've been friends for forty years! And if there is something going on between them, it's not our business. Elliot, if this is bothering you so much then talk to the Captain or better yet, Thea," she placed her paperwork in a folder.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead before standing up, "No one admits to being a rat, Liv. But..I do trust Cragen, I'll talk to him."

"Good," she pushed in her chair. "I should go home."

His shoulders lifted then dropped, "After handling this case, I need a laugh. I was thinking about catching that new Ben Stiller movie," he paused, "You wanna go?"

"Are you buying?"

"You picked up the tab last time, so yeah."

"Ok then," she smiled. "I get the armrest."

As they walked out together, Olivia quietly wondered why a part of her felt guilty for spending time with a married man, who was only her friend.

She had male friends, most of which were either gay or single, but Elliot was different. Because of their work, she spent most of time with him and he knew the horrors that she has faced because he has been by her side for a decade. No one else understood her as he did even though she has never admitted it. What bothered her most was, she found herself thinking of him while being on dates with other men. Although she knows he is married, she cannot help but feel excited whenever they saw one another outside of the job.

"Liv?" Elliot touched her hand.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"We're here," he gestured to the movie theater.

"Great.." She looked at reflection in the car's side view mirror, "I should have gone to my place first. I look kind of sloppy," she fixed her hair with her finger.

Without thinking, Elliot said, "Liv, don't worry. You look good." When he heard himself, he looked at his bare left ring finger and remembered that he hadn't worn his wedding ring for nearly a year.

"Yeah right," she retorted knowing his words were sincere.

"I'm not lying," he told her while his blue eyes searched her face. "Just..don't fuss, Liv. You don't need to."

Unsure of what to say next she glanced at her watch and said, "The movie starts in five minutes."

He nodded, "Yeah, um, I'll get the drinks and snacks. Milk Duds and water?"

"Yep," she answered quickly as they got out of the car.

* * *

From across the table, John sat and listened to Thea explain why she didn't believe that a lone gunman was responsible for JFK's assassination. His head slightly nodded as she gave him her reasons for her theory. When she finished, he silently stared at her in amazement.

"This is great, everyone else in SVU buys the Lee Harvey Oswald crap," he said before taking a sip from his glass of wine.

She tilted her head, "I know how that is. Back in Vice my partner thought I was crazy even though I presented him with facts supporting my theory."

"Fin believes that I just find any reason to be suspicious of the government," he shrugged. "I prefer to believe that I have the right to question our government especially this one, when things don't add up."

"I absolutely agree…Although I wasn't allowed to question anything growing up..mostly because of my father," she looked away.

"Mine was like that too," he sensed her hesitation but asked, "Is yours still around?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "He's dead…he shot himself."

He noticed a change in her demeanor; she uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

"Before you say it, don't be sorry. He was a terrible father, husband, man and detective."

His eyes glanced down at his plate before meeting her gaze, "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, Thea."

A deep sigh left her full lips, "No, you're my partner and I want you to know.."

He nodded and fixed his attention on her every word. At one point, he covered his mouth to hide his shock at some of things she had shared. Other times, he felt his eyes welling up. He could not believe how much she had been through and how open she was to him about it.

"That's pretty much it," she told him.

Wiping his brow, he leaned forward, "Is that why you go to therapy?"

"At first it was but-I've seen what's happened to cops who keep everything they see inside themselves..and I don't want to end up like them."

"You won't," he reached across the table and touched her hand.

She smiled, "Thanks," she patted his hand. "There's something else but it's not about my past..I'm afraid to say it."

"Come on."

"I don't think Hernando raped and killed those boys."

An exasperated sigh came from him, "I knew you were too good to be true."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! The next chapter I post will be the last of this story. Please Read and Reply. Thanks Metal chick, Riplee and ElliotOlivias!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

His eyes left the newspaper and traveled to the entrance. A moment later, she walked in. Never once in their forty years of friendship did her presence ever fail to bring a smile to his face and this morning was no exception. He admired her effortless beauty before waving her over to him.

"Good morning, Don," Sambath said with a smile as she sat down across from him and flipped her shoulder length black tresses off her shoulder.

He put down his coffee, "It's good to see you too."

A waitress approached them, "Can I take your orders?"

"I'll have my usual," he told her.

"OK and you, Ms.?"

"I'll have pancakes, two sausage patties, scrambled eggs and a glass of orange juice, please," she handed her the menu.

The waitress glanced at Don and grinned, "Coming right up."

Her delicate eyebrow arched when she asked Don, "What?"

"Nothing," he held back his smile as the waitress returned with their orders.

"That was quick," Sambath said in amazement.

"Yeah," the waitress said, "Don made a bet that you would order pancakes, scrambled eggs and orange juice..I betted against you. So your meals are on me. Anyway, if you need anything, I'll be around."

With a small but embarrassed smile on her round face, she replied, "Am I really that predictable?"

He shrugged, "A little, it's not a bad thing," he recognized it the necklace she wore.

Sambath noticed where her friend's eyes were focused and was surprised; he had always been a gentleman. "Don, are you looking at my.."

His gaze immediately met hers while he felt his face become flushed, "No, no..I—that's the necklace you wore that first time we met in Hudson's library."

"Oh my God, I should have known that you weren't—wait, you're right," she touched the necklace's pendant. "How can you remember such a small detail?"

He stared into her dark almond eyes and considered telling her truth. The moment he saw her, he had became a believer in love at first sight.

"Don?"

"I'm observant and that necklace, it stands out. In a good way," he nodded.

"Oh," she heard a trace of disappointment in her voice. She had purposely worn the necklace hoping that he would recognize it.

Hoping to change subject, Don said, "Thea did a good job helping close the Diaz case. Munch and her worked well together. Elliot, Olivia and even George seemed impressed."

"That's great," she nodded. "I read about it in the paper..what he did to those boys.."

"He won't be able to do it again."

"I know..," she glanced down before meeting his stare. "How do you do it Don? Every day you see how horrific people can be to one another."

He looked into her eyes, "When Marge was alive I used to talk to her."

"She was a good woman."

He simply nodded.

Her hand reached across the table and rested on top of his, "I know that Thea is going to do well and I have you to thank for that."

"You did an amazing job raising her," he touched her hand and realized that his wife Marge was the last woman whose touch comforted him, until now.

* * *

His eyebrows furrowed once he saw John and Thea in his office when he arrived.

"What's going on?" Don asked them.

"We just came back from CSU and lo behold, they found sweat on both of The Crwaler masks."

"It doesn't match Diaz's DNA," Thea added.

"And both masks had matching DNA, so the perp wore both."

Don shrugged, "Diaz had a partner."

"Then why hasn't he sold him out?" Thea asked. "He sounded pretty adamant about his innocence."

He sighed, "Please don't tell me that you believe him?"

John said, "We should at least check it out Captain."

His eyes searched John's face, "All right, you two go down to Rikers. I'll get Olivia and Elliot to talk to Logan's witness."

* * *

Diaz looked at Thea and John with confusion as he sat down across from them.

"I'm Detective Munch and this is my partner Detective Ma. Or bad cop," he pointed to himself, "and good cop."

"What do you want from me?" Diaz asked.

Thea answered, "I want to know if you had a partner."

A frustrated sigh came from him, "I don't have a partner because I didn't do it..wait, why are you asking this now?"

"Because there is evidence that proves you had one," John said.

"Or you're innocent," she added.

He stared at her with wide eyes, "You think I am."

John interrupted, "She's the only person that does."

"Just to be clear," she stated, "I'm not a bleeding heart. I know the kind of sick person you are. But I'd rather have your perverted desires stay in your movies and out of reality."

With a nod, he said, "I-I have an alibi but I couldn't..say it. I was with someone that night, it wasn't my boyfriend."

When John realized what he was talking about he raised his voice, "Another kid?!"

"You are unbelievable!" She said.

"He's 15 and—I fucked up! My lawyer told me not to say anything but now..You have to find him."

Thea unclenched her jaw. "What's his address?"

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Mike opened a folder and then noticed Barek looking at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"I heard that you became a diplomat with your other partner, Falucci." She leaned forward in her seat and rested her elbows on Wheeler's desk.

A wry smile touched his lips, "You don't think I can be?"

"It's a little hard to buy," she gave him a half smile.

"If you met Falucci you'd know how easy it was to play the good cop."

She nodded, "Hot head?"

"Yeah and a red head."

"Of course," she waited a moment before speaking again. "You did surprise me though."

"Really?"

Her shoulders rose then dropped, "Everyone told me that you were a time bomb. I was kinda worried; I worked my ass off to get here. I didn't want to lose it over a partner. But then I saw how you were on the job. You're smart, you have great instincts. You impressed me, Mike." Her grin was small.

He sat up and tipped his head graciously, "Thanks."

A mobile phone rang.

"It's mine," Mike answered. "Captain, all right. We'll be there."

"What'd he say," Barek stood up as she watched Logan put on his jacket.

"The Diaz case isn't closed yet. We're picking up a witness."

* * *

"This is bullshit," Elliot said as him and Olivia stepped off the elevator.

She blinked, "Elliot, you just heard the witness describe the man she saw being tall and lean. Diaz is 5'9 and pushing 300 pounds."

"Yeah and the witness is 80 years old-."

"And coherent. You just don't want Thea to be right," she shook head before getting into the car.

He shrugged, "This is an open and shut case, Liv and it's being jammed up by a rookie."

Her head tipped slightly towards him, "Well I'm giving her a chance."

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't given me a reason not to," she told him. "I'm going to judge her on how she handles herself as a detective. And not on what others say about her. Of all people, I would think you'd understand that."

The hint of disappointment in her voice and eyes took him by surprise. She had never once mentioned all the times she defended him against rumors and lies. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by his mobile phone's ringtone.

"Stabler, he does? Ok, we'll be there," he hung up.

"What is it?"

"We're going back to the house, Diaz has an alibi." His confused expression mirrored his partner's.

Captain Cragen watched Barek and Logan interrogating the witness they had picked up. Elliot and Olivia walked in.

"Who is he?" Elliot asked.

"Tyrin Meacham, he's a pro and Diaz's alibi," Don told them. "Security tapes from Meacham's apartment building proves it."

Olivia furrowed her delicate eyebrows, "Why didn't he mention him before?"

"Because Meacham told him he was 15, he's really 21."

Mike leaned against the wall, "Why didn't you come forward when your boyfriend was arrested?"

"That ugly pig isn't my boyfriend!" Tyrin said. "Someone hired to screw him."

"Does this somebody have a name?" Barek asked.

Tyrin looked at them, "I'll say it and I'll give you a tape of our negotiations. The bastard has only paid me half."

"What do you want?" Mike walked away from the wall and placed his hands on the table.

"A deal with the DA. Because I didn't kill anyone and I don't know why that guy hired me."

"We'll consider it, but it depends on how legit your information is," Barek replied.

Tyrin nodded, "His name is Lionel Stephens."

Olivia and Elliot looked at one another.

Noticing their reactions, Don asked, "Who is he?"

"Diaz's assistant," Olivia answered.


	6. The End

Author's Note: Metalchick, you are so fantastic for taking the time out to read and reply to this story. Thank you so much.

* * *

The End**  
**

Confused and shocked, John hung up his mobile phone.

"What?" Thea asked.

"That was Benson," he told her. "It turns out that your little boy toy is actually a man. He's twenty-one and a pro," he said to Diaz.

"What does he mean?" Diaz asked Thea.

She turned to him, "A pro is short for prostitute. He was hired to be with you."

John sat on the edge of the table, "Yep, by Lionel Stephens."

Diaz straightened up in his seat and looked at them in disbelief, "That can't be, he's my best friend he wouldn't do this to me."

"They have him on tape making the deal with Tyrin," John explained. "He set you up."

He held his head in his hands, "How could he…"

"What would he have to gain with you in jail?" she asked him. When he didn't respond she called him by his first name, "Hernando."

"Everything," he lifted his head. "He would take over directing the movie and my estate.." Trying to understand why this was happening, he said, "I don't have anyone in my life that stuck by me like he has."

"Forgive me, I forgot my violin," John sarcastically answered.

"Munch," she half scolded him.

He simply shrugged.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Lionel said after he sat down across from Elliot and Casey.

"Really?" Elliot turned on the television. "Then who's that?"

Lionel's face fell once he saw himself on the television screen.

"Your evil twin?" Casey said with a blank stare.

Lionel looked at her, "You can't use that, it's not legal and even if could it doesn't prove anything," he said trying not to keep him his composure.

Leaning forward in her seat she answered, "You were in Central Park on a bench in a public place. There was another person on the bench next to you two. You had no expectation of privacy. Also, Tyrin's apartment building has security tapes that confirms Diaz's alibi."

"You set your friend up," Elliot said.

Tears of fear and anger overcame his eyes.

"You got tired of riding his coattails," Casey said.

"That asshole is not my friend!" He cried out. "I have worked my ass off for years trying to just get my foot in the door and I have nothing to show for it! But him?! He's a fucking predator and what does he get? A successful movie career! This is a fucked up industry that forgives perverts like Diaz and Polanski and rewards them!"

"So he had to pay!" Elliot said intentionally encouraging him.

"You damn right he did! Now he's where he belongs because of me!"

"And three families have to bury their children because of you," Casey glared at him.

He paused then shook his head, "Sacrifices have to be made for justice to prevail."

Elliot looked into his eyes barely containing his anger, "This wasn't justice, it was vengeance. Now, you're gonna get what you want because you're gonna be Rikers most famous bitch."

Lionel sank in his seat.

* * *

When Elliot approached her desk, Thea took her eyes off the computer screen.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her.

A warm smile spread across her face, "Sure," she gestured towards John's empty desk.

He saw on the desk and said, "You did a good job closing the case. I thought it was open and shut from the start."

She shrugged, "I just followed my instincts."

Nodding he replied, "They were right."

"There's something else," she saw him slightly lift his chin, "that you want to talk to me about."

"Yeah…" He scratched his neck and took a breath. "Why did you work with internal affairs against your father?"

Once she heard his question, she clenched her jaw hoping to restrain herself from saying something she would later regret. Instead of responding to him, she stood up and began to gather her belongings.

"Thea," he said sounding a bit surprised at how she was acting.

"There's no point in explaining it to you, Elliot," her tone was curt. "I assume that one of your cop buddies at Staten Island told you about me, right?"

"How else would I know? I'm giving you a chance to-."

She cut him off, "To convince you that I'm not a rat, right?"

He waited a few seconds before saying, "You didn't just hand over a cop to the rat squad, he was your father!"

"And a criminal," her voice was firm. "You have NO idea what kind of an officer and man he really was yet you're defending him. So you obviously have your mind made up," she left the squad room.

* * *

Sighing, Mike put on his jacket and said to Barek, "I'll see ya Monday."

"Um," she stood up and touched his arm, "Do you want to go out for a drink? Things have changed around here with Deakins gone and uh..I thought you could tell me more about Captain Ross?"

He blinked not expecting to receive such an offer, "Maybe some other time. I'm meeting someone tonight."

"Oh," she said while trying to hide her disappointment. "A date?"

"Just drinks," he simply told her.

Her arms folded as she said, "With a certain blond DA?"

Before he could answer, a brown haired man walked into the squad room, "Carolyn!"

"Josh," she reluctantly embraced him and avoided the curious stare coming from Mike.

"I finished up the surgery sooner than expected. So," he gazed down at her, "I thought I'd surprise you and take you out for dinner."

"That's great," she glanced at Mike. "Josh, this is my temporary, Mike Logan," her head tipped in his direction.

"Hey," Mike's smile was cordial, "it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, it's good to meet the man that my fiancé has been talking about."

His eyes briefly widen and then went to her before returning to Josh. He grinned, "Yeah, congratulations. I..uh..I have to meet someone tonight," he gestured toward the exit with his head. "So you two have a good night," he began backing away.

"You too," Barek said with a quick yet uncomfortable nod.

"It was nice meeting you," Josh called out.

Barek watched Mike until he turned the corner.

* * *

The clanking of silverware filled the kitchen. Kathy looked at her husband hoping he would say something to break the silence between them. He gave her a closed mouth smile which caused her to release a little sigh of disappointment.

"I was at my sister's bakery today," she told him.

"Oh yeah? How's it going?"

With a smile she answered, "Pretty good. Even though the economy isn't so great right now, she's getting a lot of customers. She's..um, she even asked me to work for her."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't want to give her an answer without talking to you first. So.."

"Do you want to?" He looked at her.

"I do. It would be during the day and there's a daycare right next door so Eli would be fine. And we could use the extra money."

"Then you should do it," he gave her an encouraging smile. "The kids are busy with their own lives and they don't need us as much as they used to, except for Eli but he'll be fine."

She blinked not expecting him to be open to the idea, "Ok, I'll do it. Thanks."

Silence returned to the room until the sound of Eli's cries came from the baby monitor.

Elliot sprang up from his chair, "I'll get it," he realized how desperate he sounded, "you've been watching him all day, you deserve a break."

"Thanks." Her grin faded once he walked out.

* * *

As a long time New Yorker, John Munch learned how to drown out the sounds of the city. He spoke into his mobile phone to Thea while occasionally glancing before him as he walked the streets. Unfortunately for the woman ahead him, he looked up too late.

"Damn it, I'm sorry," he apologized looking at her soda stained t-shirt.

She dabbed the stain with a napkin and said, "It was an accident. Besides, I can call up the GAP and get another couture t-shirt," she joked before looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Are you sure they can pencil you in?" When their eyes met he paused; he hadn't seen a woman as beautiful as she was.

Her lips formed into a little grin, "They will, and if they don't I can count my two best friends Dolce and Gabanna." She brushed a stray from her face.

"You're on the job?" He pointed to the badge on her belt.

With a nod she explained, "Major Case, Alexandra Eames," she offered her hand and he gladly accepted it.

Her strong grip surprised him because of her petite figure; he was instantly fascinated by her. "John Munch, Special Victims."

"Really? I hear that detectives don't last more then 2 years in that unit."

"I've been there for over a decade so I guess that makes me the exception."

Impressed, she tilted her head towards him, "Looks like," she caught a glimpse of the clock in a store's front window. "I have to go; I promised my nephew I'd take him to Chuck E. Cheese tonight."

He handed her his card, "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt; I'll buy you a new one."

"Thanks but you really don't have to."

"If you change your mind, you have my number," he reminded her.

"OK, I guess I'll see ya around"

"I hope so," he smiled at her.

She suppressed a smirk and instead gave him a quick wave before leaving.

* * *

"John? Hello?" When she heard the dial tone, she cursed under her breath before crashing into someone. Beneath her hands she felt the warm pavement and saw papers scattered around her.

In an apologetic voice, Bobby Goren said to her, "I'm-I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention-," he stopped speaking when she stared up at him. A warm smile brightened her mocha complexion while her dark eyes reassured him as she spoke.

His dark eyes almost hypnotized her. "Um, uh.. No I shouldn't have turned so fast. Let me help you with these," she began picking up the papers.

He squat down and helped her, "You shouldn't it's my fault."

Her eyes stole a glimpse of the forms before she placed them in the leather binder that he held, "You're a detective?"

"Yes, Major Case," he flashed a little smile through his breaded mouth.

"That makes you the second detective I know from that squad," she took a hold of his hand and he instinctively helped onto her feet.

"Who's the first person?"

"Mike Logan. I was a beat cop when he was in homicide at Staten Island."

He blinked at her last statement; she looked too young to be a cop, "Really? That's..interesting."

She noticed his expression, "I know I don't look like a typical detective but I am."

He didn't expect her to read him like she did but he was intrigued by it, "Vice?"

"I was back in the Bronx but now I'm in SVU at the 1-6. Sothea Ma," she shook his hand.

His head cocked to the right, "Sothea. You're Cambodian?"

"Yes. I prefer Thea; it's easier for people to say."

"I'm," he decided not to introduce himself like he usually did to strangers, "I'm Bobby Goren."

"Well Bobby, it's nice to meet you."

His gazed down at her surprised that she didn't know of him and his reputation, "Likewise."

Her mobile phone rang.

"That's my partner John," she looked at her phone's screen, "we're supposed to see a movie together in fifteen minutes."

"I have somewhere to be too," he gestured past her with his leather binder. "So.." he couldn't believe that he was at a loss for words.

She offered her card to him, "If any of your forms for the case are missing then just have Captain Ross call me. I'll explain to him what happened."

"That's very thoughtful. Thanks," he held up her card before placing it in his binder.

"Bye," she said as she walked past him.

He kept his eyes on her until she stepped into a taxi cab.

* * *

An enticing aroma came from kitchen and brought Sambath onto her feet. The tips of her delicate fingers light dragged along the corridor's wall. When she arrived at the kitchen's entrance, she leaned her slender figure in the doorway and watched him prepare dinner.

Sensing her presence, Don glanced up and saw her dark eyes peering at him in the window's reflection. He grinned to himself but continued to act like she wasn't there.

Her eyes slowly poured over his masculine form. Despite his troubles with alcoholism and the stress of his work, he had aged well. He moved with a certain ease and strength that could not be taught or even imitated. It is something that only a man of his experience and stature possessed. She couldn't help being a little turned on.

"Need a hand?" She pushed herself off the door frame and went over to him.

"More like feedback," he dipped a spoon into the sauce and held it up to her mouth.

Her lips opened allowing her tongue to lick the spoon, "It's.." A low gasp came from her when he softly cupped her face and wiped a spot of sauce from her bottom lip.

His strong hand lingered on her face before he reluctantly removed it, "It was about to drip onto your chin."

"Oh..thanks," she timidly said. "The sauce, it's good."

"It is?"

"Yes, it's not too sweet or salty, it's just right," she smiled.

With a gracious nod he replied, "Good. Can you bring the glasses into the dining room?"

"Sure," she picked up the tray off the counter and briefly grinned at him when he allowed her to lead the way.

A pleased smile appeared on his face when he saw her release a blissful sigh.

"Don that was absolutely amazing," she told him.

"Thanks, although we both know who the better cook is," he gestured to her with his head.

"Please," she dismissively waved him off. "I only know a few recipes. And besides, I can't name a straight man who has cooked for me except for you."

He was surprised at her last comment. "They probably prefer taking you out."

"Yeah..if I only went out. I seem to attract the wrong kind of men," she sat up in her seat, "Today a gray haired man on a motorcycle named Jack tried to ask me if I wanted go out for dinner."

"Jack…" He said slowly realizing who she may have been talking about, "Jack McCoy?"

Confirming his guess with a bob of her head she answered, "Yes, you know him?"

"He's the DA."

She blinked, "Well, a lawyer who rides a motorcycle. I'm definitely glad I turned him down."

His lips held back a smile, "He's a good DA."

"Any man who owns a motorcycle likes taking risks and isn't afraid of danger…I had enough of both from my first and only husband-," her eyes focused on a box in the corner of the room. Something hanging over the edge of the box drew her away from the dining room table.

He looked at her with curious eyes as he joined her, "What is it?"

After reaching into the box, she held a worn out backpack, "You used this when we were at Hudson."

Amazed at her memory he said, "Yeah, I was cleaning the attic last night..You remember that?"

"Of course I do," her eyes gazed up at him. "I even remember what you wore. Jeans and a white t-shirt..it was timeless..unlike my 60s look," a small chuckle left her lips.

"Red bellbottoms, white pleasant with a floral print," he watched her almond eyes widen as he continued, "You had daisy barrettes in your hair and you wore the necklace that you have on now."

A slow breath of surprise left her mouth, "You remember..all of that?" She heard her voice shake.

The dark round pools that were his eyes stared into her eager face. After a few seconds, he spoke, "You never forget the day you meet a person who changes your life."

Until that moment she hadn't known how he felt about the day they met. Now that she did, tears of bliss began filling her eyes. Her heart began to sink when he took a step backward.

"I uh..I should," when he heard his voice quiver he stepped back but froze when he felt her hand clasped his wrist.

She closed in on him.

He became powerless once their eyes locked.

"The moment we met.. I knew that you were always going to be with me. No matter where I was," her hand held the side of his neck.

"You were the first woman who took my breath away," he held her face.

She lifted herself up onto her tiptoes. "I'll be the last."

At first, their lips tenderly touched. As they embraced one another their kisses grew in fervor. Before they realized it, they found themselves in the bedroom where he reluctantly removed his lips from hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with the utmost concern in his voice and eyes. "This should happen if we both want it."

Any doubt she may have had was quelled by his words. Touched by his sincerity, she brushed his cheek before planting a sweet kiss on his lips. With her lean arms, she pulled him onto the bed.

Clothes were scattered around the bed where they were about to cross a new threshold in their relationship. Forty years of unspoken love was now moments away from being fully realized.

Beneath the blanket, he let his eyes take in the sight of her bare body under him, wanting its wondrous image to stay forever in his mind.

"Make love to me," she whispered into his ear.

His lips captured hers and then traveled to her neck before returning to her mouth. He held her stare as he proceeded to fulfill their need for each other.

A loud gasp came from both of them when they relished in the enrapturing warmth of their love. The sensation of their intertwined bodies filled them with utter exhilaration. Each moment their bodies bonded their souls became connected. They clenched to each other once they reached the peak of pure passion.

Their haggard breaths reverberated through the empty room. Once they caught their breaths they embraced one another. Not a word was said between as they enjoyed the afterglow. It was then that they realized fate had kept them apart until the time was just right for them to be united in mind, body and soul as one.


End file.
